


The Upgrade

by Obscura138



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, blowjob, handjob, multibleorgasm
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscura138/pseuds/Obscura138
Summary: Connor bekommt ein Upgrade und er testet es sofort.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> Entschuldigt falls meine Geschichte Rechtschreibfehler enthält, ich habe leider keinen Beta-Leser :) viel Spaß beim Lesen.

,,Wow, der sieht verdammt... echt aus."

Ich bestaunte den künstlichen Penis, inklusive Hoden mit unverhohlender Neugier. Die Komponenten lagen noch immer in dem schwarzen Cyberlife Karton, gebettet in ebenso schwarzem Styropor. Connor stand hinter mir und griff ungeniert nach seinem neuen Penis, besah sich das gute Stück, was gleich Teil seines Körpers sein würde.  
,,Ich hoffe die Installation ist so leicht wie beschrieben." murmelte Connor, während er begann sich seiner Hose zu entledigen. Begierig beäugte ich ihn dabei, was ihm nicht entging und er mich angrinste. Er führte das Glied zu seinem Schritt und ein Klickgeräusch füllte den Raum. Der bis dato weiße plastik Penis nahm die Farbe von Connor´s restlicher Haut an, er passte perfekt zu dem Rest seines Körpers.  
,,Wie fühlt es sich an?" fragte ich ihn direkt.

,,Seltsam." gestand er. ,,Ich muss die Sensoren noch kalibrieren, für das optimale Erlebnis."

,,Na dann lass uns das mal austesten." Ich zwinkerte ihm verführerisch zu. ,,Aber zuerst runter mit den Klamotten."

Sofort zog er sich seine restliche Kleidung aus und stand wie Cyberlife ihn schuf vor mir und mir wurde prompt warm. Er war einfach die pure Perfektion. Er lächelte mir schief zu, anscheinend gefiel ihm meine Reaktion, er wollte immer nichts sehnlicher als mir zu gefallen. 

,,Ein wenig unfair, findest du nicht ? Du trägst eindeutig zu viel Kleidung.”

Oh, er hatte Recht, ich war noch vollkommen bekleidet. Quälend langsam zog ich mich unter Conner's forschenden Blicken aus, bis auch ich vollkommen unbekleidet im Raum stand. Ich überwand den Abstand zwischen uns beiden und presste unsere nackten Leiber aneinander, meine Arme umschlangen seinen Hals, unsere Lippen trafen sich für einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Die flinke Zunge des Androiden drängte sich zwischen meine Lippen, erforschte das feuchte, warme Innere. Mein Becken rieb sich gegen seines und ich fühlte wie sich sein neu erworbenes Glied langsam aufrichtete.  
Meine Hände fanden ihren Weg zu Connor's Brust, hinab zu seinen Schritt. Ohne zu zögern griff ich seinen halb aufgerichteten Penis und pumpte ihn experimentel langsam in meiner Hand. Die Reaktion des Androidenwar himmlisch. Er packte hart meine Hüften, so hart, dass gewiss Druckstellen blieben und stöhnte ungehalten in unseren Kuss. Wir lösten uns und Connor atmete schwer, obwohl er nicht mal atmen musste, doch das gehörte natürlich zur Simulation der Erregung dazu. Sein Gesicht hatte einen zarten blauen Schimmer, das Äquvivalent zum Erröten von Menschen. Bezaubernd.  
Meine Bewegungen an seinem Glied wurden intensiver und ich streifte immer öfters über die synthetische empfindliche Spitze, es dauerte nicht lange da kam Connor zu seinem ersten ,,richtigen” Orgasmus. Er benetzte meine Hände mit einer weißen Flüssigkeit, die Sperma ähnelte, aber etwas durchsichtiger war. Die Thiriumpumpe des Androiden arbeitete eifrig, ich spürte sie gegen meine Brust pochen. Meine Brustwarzen stellten sich unter der Vibration auf und erinnerte mich an meine eigene Erregung.

,,Das war...” stammelte er untypisch, sein Stimmprozessor zitterte leicht.

,,Unglaublich geil?” beendete ich seinen Satz und grinste ihn schelmisch an.

,,Aber meine Ejakulation war zu frühzeitig?” Ich glaube ich muss die Empfindlichkeit meiner Sensoren anpassen.” sagte er in einem Tonfall, als wäre nichts passiert.

,,Ich helfe nur zu gerne, die richtige ,,Empfindlichkeit” zu finden.” entgegnete ich, strich mit meiner Hand wieder gen Süden und fand Connor immernoch in voller Erregung vor, Androiden brauchten keine Regenerationsphase.

Er zog mich zu sich und küsste mich erneut, seine bis jetzt untätigen Finger strichen über meinen Rücken, was mir eine wohlige Gänsehaut bereitete. Dann griff er mir beherzt in den Hintern, schob mich zu sich heran. Meine Hände fanden zu seinem Nacken und vertieften unseren unordentlichen Kuss. Er rieb seine Härte an meine Weiblichkeit und nun war ich an der Reihe zu stöhnen. Ich krallte mich in seine weiche, synthetische Haut, als seine Bewegungen harscher wurden. Ich unterbrach unseren Kuss aus Luftmangel.

,,Ich würde gerne penetrierenden Sexualverkehr mit dir ausführen.” fragte er fast schon unschuldig und statistisch, leckte über meine Ohrmuschel. Ich verdrehte ungesehen die Augen.#

,,Connor verdammt! Kannst du nicht einfach ficken sagen?”

Er strich hinab zu meinem Venushügel, federleicht, bevor seine Finger meine sehr feuchte Mitte fanden, er rieb sanft über meinen Lippen. Ich keuchte überrascht auf.

,,Na gut, dann würde ich dich gerne ficken.” sprach er dunkel, aber immernoch zu förmlich. Ich erzitterte, seine Worte jagten mir wohlige Schauer über den Rücken, meine Haut prickelte, wo er mich berührte, er war so warm, wärmer als mein glühender Körper.

,,Ja... “ erwiderte ich atemlos. ,,Doch zuerst will ich dir noch etwas zeigen.” Ich löste mich von ihm, was ihm sehr missfiel und ging vor ihm auf die Knie. Er besah mich mit weiten Augen.

,,Du musst nicht- “

,,Ich will aber Connor, genieß einfach, wir sind hier zum erforschen, vergiss das nicht.”

Ich zwinkerte ihm zu und er lächelte zu mir herunter. Nun hatte ich sein neu erworbenes bestes Stück vor der Nase. Erst jetzt fiel mir der leichte blaue Schimmer und die ebenso blauen Adern auf. Sein Thirium pochte und pulsierte unter der Haut. Ich leckte erstmal komplett über seine Länge und umschloss die Spitze mit meinem Mund, fing an zu saugen, meine Zunge strich über den Schlitz. Connor erbebte und krallte einer seiner Hände in mein Haar, die andere hatte er zur Fausr geballt und wusste nicht so recht wohin damit. 

Ich schloss meine Augen, begegann sein Glied vollständig in meinen Mund dringen zu lassen. Ich versuchte meinen Kiefer zu entspannen, um möglichst viel von ihm aufnehmen zu können. Den Rest den ich nicht erreichte, verwöhnte ich mit der Hand, meine ander massierte seinen Hoden sanft zu meinen Mundbewegungen. Schon bald fing er an seine Hüften zu bewegen und zu stoßen, etwas zu weit, seine Erektion erreichte meine Kehle und ich röchelte, Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Connor zog sich sofort aus meinem Mund zurück und kniete sich besorgt zu mir herunter. Ich hustete.

,,Es tut mir so leid D/N. Das wollte ich nicht.”

So viel Reue in seiner Stimme. Ich blinzelte die Tränen weg und räusperte mich einmal.

,,Alles gut Connor, das kann beim ersten Mal passiern.” sagte ich versöhnlich, strich über seine Wange.

,,Setz dich bitte auf´s Bett.” bat ich ihn. ,,Ich würde gerne weiter machen.” 

Als er sich nicht bewegte, drückte ich ihn mit sanfter Gewalt auf das Bett. Connor schaute noch immer wie ein getretener Welpe und ich musste ihn einfach küssen, ein kurzer aufrichtiger Kuss.

,,Keine Sorge, mir geht`s gut und ich mache jetzt weiter , ja ?”

Er nickte noch etwas betrübtund ich setzte meine ,,Arbeit” fort. Ich legte die Hände auf seine Hüfte und pinnte ihm auf dem Bett fest. Wieder begann ich meinen Kopf auf und ab zu bewegen, immer darauf bedacht, dass meine Zunge alle empfindlichen Stellen erreichte. Connor krallte sich haltsuchend ins Laken, versuchte verzweifeld mir nicht seinen Schwanz in den Rachen zu rammen. Es dauerte nicht lange da erreichte der Android seinen Orgasmus und spritze mir die milchige Flüssigkeit in den Mund. Ich nahm alles begierig auf, ließ keinen Tropfen daneben laufen. Die Substanz schmeckte nach fast nichts, nur ein leichter Hauch von Chemie.

Mit einem lauten Plop trennte ich mich von seinem Glied, was sich mir noch immer eregiert entgegen streckte. Ich leckte mir über die Lippen und kletterte zu Connor auf das Bett, worauf er sich fallen lassen hatte. Meine Knie schmerzten etwas und meine Weiblichkeit pochte mittlerweile schon fast unangenehm, verlangte nach Aufmerksamkeit.

,,Ich will dich noch immer ficken.” sagte Connor und schaute zu mir rüber. Ich rieb ungeduldig meine Schenkel aneinander, biss mir währenddessen auf die Unterlippe.

,,Mehr als bereit.” flüsterte ich.

Ich erhob mich rasch und setze mich auf den Schoß des Androiden. Seine Härte rieb verführerisch an meinen nassen Lippen. Ich keuchte, krallte mich in seine Schultern. Seine neugierigen Hände streichelten über meine erhitzte Haut, über mein Schlüsselbein, hinab zu meinen Brüsten. Er umfasste sie, knetete das empfindliche Fleisch und kniff zum Schluss einmal in meine Nippel.

,,Du bist in einem hohen Grad der Erregung und ich habe fast nichts getan.” sagte Connor ungewohnt keck und grinste schief.

,,Ey!” erwiederte ich, gab ihm einen spielerischen Klaps. Er reckte mir sein Becken entgegen, er wurde wohl ungeduldig.

,,Ich will endlich in dir sein D/N.”

Fast ein leises Flehen, aber ich hielt es selbst kaum noch aus. Ich nahm seine Erregung in die Hamd und führte ihn zu meinem Eingang. Langsam ließ ich mich auf ihm nieder., seine Länge verschwand schmazend in meiner Weiblichkeit. Als ich ihn vollkommen in mir hatte, stöhnten wir beide gleichzeitig auf. Connor hielt meine Hüfte in einem eisernen Griff, verpasste mir Druckstellen. Meine Hände klammerten sich in seine Schultern, unfähig mit meinen Empfindungen klar zu kommen. Ich verweilt einen Augenblick, um mich an seine Größe zu gewöhnen, ehe der Android automatisch begann von unten leicht sein Becken zu bewegen. Nun begann auch ich endlich mich zu rühren.  
Ich ließ erst meine Hüften sinnlich langsam vor und zurück gleiten, dann wurden meine Bewegungen allmählich harscher. Je intensiver ich wurde, desto lauter wurde Connor. Er passte sich mir an, keuchte in meinen schwitzigen Hals, seine Hände drückten meinen Unterleib an seinen.

,,D/N, bitte....”

Ich vertsand sein Flehen, erhöhte mein Tempo, ritt ihn noch härter, immer und immer wieder verschwand seine Erektion tief in mir, streifte öfters den gewissen Punkt in mir. Ich änderte leich den Winkel und jetzt traf jéder Stoß. Er begann in mir zu pochen, stöhnte in meine verschwitze Haut, er war bald soweit, genau wie ich. Zusätzlich zu den Stoßen begann ich meine Klitoris zu reiben und i, nächsten Moment zog ich mich zuckend um sein Glied zusammen, erreichte laut stöhnend meinen Höhepunkt. Kurz darauf folgte Connor mit einem gedämften Seufzen, füllte mein Inneres mit seinem künstlichen Samen. Ich brach auf dem Androiden zusammen, meine Glieder fühlten sich auf einmal sehr schwer an. Alles kribbelte angenehm, als mein Orgasmus abebbte. Ich hörte seine Thiriumpumpe auf Hochtouren arbeiten, strich sachte über seine Brust. Er schaute glücklich unf erschöpft zugleich aus, er brauchte wohl ein Reboot.

Ich küsste ihn zärtlich, nur ein sinnliches gegeneinander Bewwgwn der Lippen. Wir schauten uns tief in die Augen, er war immernoch in mir, doch diesmal erschlaffte er zusehens. Ich stieg von ihm runter, sein Samen lief meine Innenschenkel hinab. Ohne mich dessen zu stören kuschelte ich mich an ihn, wir sahen uns wieder an. Connor war der erste der die Stille brach.

,,Worte können nicht beschreiben wie diese Verbindung sich anfühlte.” Er strich mir durch die Haare, küsste meine Stirn.

,,Ich stimme dir zu Connor...” erwiederte ich völlig ausgelaugt.

,,Sollen wir unter die Dusche?” fragte er und deutete auf unseren mit allerlei Flüssigkeiten bedeckten Leiber. Ich schüttelte trotzig den Kopf und murrte. Er lachte und zog mich in seine Arme, wo ich keine Minute später eingeschlafen war.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke für's Lesen :D


End file.
